Balance
by SenshiofTerrah
Summary: Severus Snape and his cousin have a discussion, it influences his life, hint of SSHG, Oneshot possibly


Balance  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing whatsoever.  
  
Summery: a discussion between cousins and suggested SS/HG  
  
The sound of boot heels on marble echoed through the cavernous hallway, the swish of dark robes followed as Severus Snape walked towards his destination. He had not seen his cousin Amalese in nearly ten years, much less spoken to her except for the odd letter now and again. His father's younger brother had been considered the black sheep of the family, mainly because he did not believe in the purity of wizarding blood and had been outcast from the family for marrying a muggle born witch, their only child, Amalese, was born not long after and promptly hidden away to protect her from the wrath of Voldemort who had tracked and killed her parents during the first war, only months before his first defeat by young Harry Potter.  
  
Pausing at the door Severus touched the warm seemingly living wood ornately carved with the tree of life embraced by a serpent, the symbol of the Snape family, before knocking. The door gave way silently and he entered the air which had been cool and moist in the hall way, had become warm and dry, nothing like the dungeon that the room was located in. The room itself was fire warmed stone with a crackling fire burning in its hearth, the furnishings were simple warm colors, and several heavily stuffed chairs were scattered around the room. His cousin had good taste in decoration, nothing Garish or obvious like Hogwarts would have, but inviting and simple and he approved. Dark eyes scanning the room discovered, laying on a lounger, a young woman with dark hair and pale skin looking perhaps 20 or so, fast asleep. Amalese Snape had simple, attractive features, her robes were several shades of browns, finely cut and well made, the bell sleeves hid her tiny pale fingers and she lay curled up not noticing his entrance.  
  
Severus studied his cousin, whom he had not seen since her 15th birthday celebration, at the Beaubaton School of Magic. He got within 10 feet of her when Amalese moved utilizing a speed that surprised even him, large pale silver eyes opening, her smooth dark hair falling delicately into her pale face head held high, wand in hand. The two studied each other for a moment neither moving before Amalese stood and embraced her cousin warmly, Severus was a tall man and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that his younger cousin was only half a head shorter than he as he returned her embrace, if not as warmly at least as genuinely.  
  
They pulled back and Amalese wore a warm smile pale eyes sparkling, perhaps the only thing that hadn't changed about this young woman in the last ten years was that smile and oddly it pulled one from Severus as well. When Amalese spoke it was with a faint accent, since she had spent most of her life traveling from place to place learning what she could, it was hard to place exactly what the accent was, but it wasn't British that was for certain.  
  
"It is good to see a familiar face again dear Severus, I rarely if ever get visitors anymore." Her smile had turned slightly sad and thoughtful but only for a moment before letting go of her older cousin glancing at the still open door and watched it close silently on her command before leading Severus to sit. "I will make us tea and then you will tell me why we are meeting after so long."  
  
Severus sat watching his young cousin smoothly retrieve a tea kettle, hot water and some kind of herbs which she left to soak in the steeping liquid, before she summoned two tea cups and a plate of small blueberry muffins that looked rather dark in color, a recipe she most likely learned while far off because ginger could be detected in their smell as well.  
  
His cousin didn't bustle, as he imagined most people would do, she was very efficient in her movements, no unnecessary hand gesture as she worked silently and swiftly before bringing the food and tea back to the small table near the seating area he waited in. The young witch carefully poured the tea in both cups handing one to him and taking the other, a deep breath later she began sipping.  
  
The two sat in content silence, despite the many years since last they spoke there was no awkwardness between them; they were family after all. Finally though, Amalese fixed her cousin with an intelligent observant look and spoke her voice faintly Russian in accent though as always her pronunciation was impeccable.  
  
"Now Cousin, after so many years of not seeing each other, what is the reason you have come for a visit, surely not a simple social call, and I do not believe it is my birthday?" A slim eyebrow cocked watching Severus over her steeping cup of tea, small fingers delicately wrapped around the rim.  
  
For the first time in the conversation Severus felt a tinge of embarrassment as if the reminder of his lack of contact showed how irresponsible he had been when it came to the welfare of his young cousin. He spoke hands on his lap, long black hair pulled back in a simple ribbon of dark green, black eyes watching his cousin.  
  
"I am sure you are aware of the status of the wizarding world at the moment, the war has escalated beyond anything seen before. I have come to believe that you are not safe here and have come to take you back to England, back to Hogwarts where the headmaster can keep an eye on you. It is not safe for you here in France, Death eaters have been seen as far as the borders of Russia and I do not think it wise that one of the dark lord greatest targets is found where he can get her." Though his voice was soft and unreadable his usually cold emotionless black eyes showed concern for Amalese.  
  
The young witch listened to her cousin head tilted eyes sparkling as they always did, there was no fear in her eyes, and overall she took this news that she was in great danger very well. Slowly standing Amalese retrieved a then square piece of parchment and began to slowly fold it face calm not saying a word, as if he had just been talking about the weather and not the possibility of her death by the hands of the most evil dark lord in many centuries. Severus frowned watching his calm unaffected cousin before running his fingers through tied back hair and taking her arm gently but firmly getting her attention again.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? You are in danger; does that mean anything to you? You should be frightened, at least concerned! I don't expect you to just sit there and perform origami for Merlin's sake!" Severus' eyes met those of his cousin his voice still as soft as before though perhaps harder in tone.  
  
Amalese smiled and nodded gently patting his hand as if he were an overreacting child carefully taking his hand from her arm as she finished her folding and placing the completed object on the table, it was a balance, touching it with her wand it began to move of its own volition, tipping side to side until balanced and there it froze. Sitting up straight as if what she saw pleased her Amalese looked frankly into her cousin's creased face.  
  
"Look at the scale Severus and tell me what you see." Her voice was soft and oddly wise more like a seer than a twenty something young woman.  
  
Severus looked irritated rolling his eyes; he was not in the mood for playing games, especially not today. "Amalese, we don't have time for this, I have to get you out of here tonight."  
  
"Just humor me Severus, please look at the scales and tell me what you see." Again the calm wise voice silver eyes not moving away from black.  
  
Knowing that Amalese would not move until he did as she bid looked at the scales and replied dully. "The scales are balanced; does this have a point cousin? If not I suggest you go pack, I'm not leaving without you." His jaw set determinedly  
  
Amalese ignored the rest of his statement and simply replied to the first carefully picking up the still balanced scales. "The sides are balanced; one against the other, there is nothing to fear."  
  
Severus blinked now completely lost, his expression must have shown it because his younger cousin chuckled and stood walking stately around the room picking up things and studying them as she spoke though he did not really notice what she was doing her voice oddly hypnotic as she explained her philosophy on life in general.  
  
"Life is a giant scales, when you weigh something one side is imbalanced until we use weights to balance the other side, so it is with all things. We do not realize the burning light of a candle until we see the shadow surrounding it..." At this she passed her fingers over an unlit candle and the flame appeared, burning on its wick. Carefully she picked this candle up and used it to look in darker shelves her voice still coming clearly though she was not looking in her cousin's direction. "We cannot appreciate the light without the dark, or the taste of a sweet berry if all we have ever known is sweetness; it is the lemons in our lives that help us cherish those sweet things. I do not fear Voldemort or his Death eaters because they are the balance against the light. They help us see what is wrong so that we may pursue what is right. Good balances evil, that is human nature, the delicate balance between Chaos and Order." Amalese paused studying a small statue before placing it in a small box placed beside her, glancing at her cousin again her eyes seeming to glow against the lamp light  
  
Severus did not dare interrupt her discourse on balance, it did not seem right to say anything yet he simply listened watching as she came back to sit beside him taking his hands and looking into his eyes to make sure he was paying attention.  
  
"Without hate, we would not know love, and without darkness we could never appreciate light, we need challenge to recognize blessings, and through chaos we see order, which is the way of things. Voldemort has done horrible things and he will continue to do so until the balance shifts again, it always does. Sometimes Evil wins and sometimes good wins, he is not the first darkness to come and he will certainly not be the last. The only thing I fear is imbalance, whether it is to light or dark, it does not matter. Imbalance in oneself and ones surroundings is not natural and we as humans can never see the full scale until after we have seen both sides. You more than anyone should be able to comprehend this Severus that is why I tell you. To find our balance we must accept both the light and the dark within us."  
  
Severus stared at his cousin and nodded dumbly, oddly he did not have anything to say to her words they seemed to have hit him to his very core. Amalese sensed this and said no more getting Severus to stand and making the remaining dishes disappear, while she had been explaining her views on life she had packed the entire room now only the fire and a few non essential things remained. With one last flick of the wand, to extinguish the fire, the cousins left Bordeaux France and traveled to Scotland and Hogwarts where Amalese was welcomed warmly by the staff, the entire trip Severus had been quiet, more so than usual, and it wasn't until Amalese had been taken to her room that he came out of his silent stupor rushing off after giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
  
It was many hours later during dinner that Amalese found out the reason for her dear cousin's rush; apparently he had finally made a very important decision, one that involved a very intelligent young woman who he had been seeing for some time. Amalese smiled softly to herself as she saw this particular young woman wearing a slim silver band with simple princess cut emerald embossed with the Snape family crest. Severus kept his arm almost possessively around the intelligent young woman as the staff of Hogwarts came to congratulate the newly engaged couple.  
  
Amalese held back until Severus approached her and smiled embracing the young woman whom her cousin had wrote was named Hermione Granger, a former Gryffindor, Auror and current Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"So this is the infamous Hermione, I am glad that Severus made the right decision, for both of your sakes, you deserve each other, truly you do." Amalese smiled and kissed Hermione's brow welcoming her into the Snape family. The cousin's eyes met and they shared a small content smile between them it was brief but it was enough they understood each other completely without saying a word.  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
Years later sitting on a mantle with wizarding photographs of all kinds, from a wedding photo and one of each successive child were a small set of origami scales perfectly balanced with only one word inscribed at the bottom in tiny tidy writing. 'Remember'  
  
*The end*  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and if not try not to flame me idly, constructive criticism is appreciated and simple bashing will be ignored so be warned *Smiles sweetly* R&R if you would I am still working on the other stories do not fret I will get them updated soon. 


End file.
